project_mfandomcom-20200223-history
Angels
"They're not really the Hallmark card version that everyone thinks. They're fierce, right? Vigilant." Angels are celestial beings created by God. They are imbued with a holy white light and are warriors of God, His Generals, Captains, and Foot-soldiers. See Heaven for the information of the Ranking of the Angels. Their True Forms range from having two to six wings, multiple animalistic heads, and impossibly tall heights. Mortal viewing of an Angel's form will result in that Mortal's blindness at least, madness and death at worst. The sound of an Angel's True Voice will cause extreme pain to a Mortal and will be unintelligiable. Angelic Vessels In order to walk the Earth, Angels require vessels, which have bloodline requirements in order to be used to their fullest potential, although these requirements vary from angel to angel. Unlike demons, angels require the vessel's consent to use their body, and when using their body, the vessel is conscious within, although controlled by the angel. In the case of long-term use, the vessel's sentience can be kept intact over thousands of years. If an angel dies, its vessel dies with it. Angelic Weaknesses and Limitations Angels possess a strong healing ability. This healing ability can be affected, however, by great emotional stress, leading them to heal at a slower rate. Angels can only be killed by an Angel blade, or other Angels. Archangels can only be killed by an Archangel blade or another Archangel, and a member of the First Four can only be killed by an Archangel blade or another member of the First Four. Angels can be trapped in holy fire circles. If an angel attempts to cross the flames, he will be slain. Angels may also be warded off with angelic warding sigils. Summoning rituals also exist for angels. It is rumored that shackles enscribed with certain Enochian runes may be able to temporarily bind angels. Early History After God and Death were created, or came into existence, God created Heaven, as well as the first beasts, the Leviathans, whom he locked in a newly created Purgatory after deciding that they were too much of a threat to the other creations planned. God created perfect beings, the First Four, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. Soon after he created the Seraphim, other angels and the Cherubim. Afterwards, Earth was created, what Lucifer called God's "Greatest Handiwork." Lucifer was God's favorite Son, but when he created Earth and declared Humanity his Beloved, Lucifer challenged him, unwilling to see the Angels submit to Humanity, who he considered murderous and inferior. God refused to listen, and Michael, his elder brother, refused to disobey their Father. Furious, Lucifer began a rebellion, taking a third of the Host with him, but his rebellion was crushed, leading to his Fall from Grace with his entire Army. This was the Great War. Gabriel, unable to take the constant arguments and unwilling to pick a side in the Great War, skipped out of Heaven to Earth where he posed as a Trickster for thousands of years. Castiel and his garrison watched the Humans grow upon the earth as well as his immediate garrison, hearing nothing from God or his Superiors. Season 4-8 in Supernatural continue the details of what occured after the Angels returned to Earth. Physical Characteristics Angels are perfect warriors of God. They have large wings, which can range from 2 to 6 in number, always an even set. When an angel dies, their wings, which are not normally visible on Earth, sear themselves into the ground. Angelic wings function much as a bird's wings does, although on a much larger scale. An Archangel's wings in adidition are significantly larger than a standard angel's wings. Preening is important as well as maintainace of feathers. If too many feathers are damaged, particularily flight feathers, the angel may be unable to use those wings. Maintainance is difficult by oneself, and usually requires another hand, this person is normally someone who the angel trusts, as wings are extremely sensitive and surprisingly delicate. As a fledgling (a term for an infant/young angel), this trust is usually built with someone the young angel sees as a mentor, and the condition of its wings shows its status and the attentiveness of its mentor. Angels go through molting periods once in a very long time, during which wings are particularly sensitive, and enter into a condition termed "blood-feather" or "in blood" where blood supply is increased to the newly growing feathers. It can take many years for new feathers to grow in. For the specific feathers that are growing, they are very delicate, with a maroonish color around the base. If injured in any way to a feather that is "in blood", the angel will bleed heavily. General Characteristics Angels are loyal to God, and are described as emotionless, obediant and cold. However, they are capable of emotion, although many repress this as emotion is seen as a doorway to doubt. Familial Relations Angels refer to each other as brother and sister, and usually see each other as a family, with God as their Father. They are not, however, truly related to each other in a physical sense, and romantic attachments are rare, but not unheard of between angels. God, although termed their Father, has only been seen by Four of the Angels, and this can be said to be the First Four Archangels. Angelic Reproduction Angels lack physical bodies, and thus, do not have sex or reproduce in their True Forms. They do not possess a sex in their True Forms, although angels may have preferences towards one gender or another, especially after long term exposure to Humanity. The longer the exposure time to Humanity, the stronger the association to a particular gender. Gabriel and Balthazar are excellent examples of angelic beings who after long term habitation of a vessel began to associate with that vessel's gender. They cannot breed in their True Form, but an angel inhabiting a vessel may breed with a human, creating a Nephilim, which are very rare. Angelic Grace Angels, with the exception of Archangels as seen by Lucifer retaining his powers after the Fall, have their powers only as a result of their Grace. Lucifer and Castiel are examples of Fallen angels. Archangels and Seraphs keep their powers if Fallen, as do angels who voluntarily leave, such as Metatron and Anna Milton. Enochian Language and Sigils Dean: And the Enochian Exorcism? Castiel: Fake. It actually means: "You breed with the mouth of a goat." Castiel: It's...funnier in Enochian. Enochian is an angelic language used by angels to communicate with each other in Heaven. It is the native tongue of all angels. The language is often used for spells that affect angels. Enochian sigils are a type of magic known to angels and demons and are heavily reliant on Enochian runes. Hunters may have knowledge of them, but cannot completely understand them. There are many types: Angel Ward These sigils can keep angels out of a building, also known as angel-proofing. They are invisible to humans, but visible to angels and spirits, and often cast by demons. Angelic Concealment An intricate sigil placed on a person to conceal them from other angels. They can be still located by another angel, but the process is extremely difficult. It even hides the human from the angel who bestowed it. Angel Banishing Sigil Painted in human or angelic blood, when drawn and pressed in the center it banishes the angel within the blast radius. It sends them, and their vessel, back to Heaven, and no angel can stop it once it is activated. It can be created by humans, and does not banish the angel who activated it. Archangels are immune to Banishing Sigils. Archangel Protection Sigil Knowingly bestowed only twice by the same Archangel, it is a protection sigil that is invisible to all but angelic eyes. It is a mark of an Archangel's personal sigil on a person's flesh and soul that indicates that the person is under the Archangel's guardianship. This sigil ties the marked to its creator, and severs upon death. The only two known receivers of an Archangel Protection Sigil are Jack Harkness and Crowley, both by the Archangel Gabriel. It is unknown if Seraphs or standard angels can bestow protection sigils as well. Category:Enochian Culture Category:Angels Category:Heaven Category:Culture Category:History Category:Supernatural